finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gilgamesh (Dissidia)
http://www.ff-reunion.net/ddff/2011/02/22/ddff_dengeki_nomura_interview |englishva = }} Gilgamesh is a secret playable character in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, representing Final Fantasy V. Introduced as Exdeath's most prominent lieutenant, he was ultimately banished to the Interdimensional Rift after failing his assignments repeatedly. Since then, he began traveling between worlds, sometimes appearing to the player party to battle them, making him unique as a recurring comic relief character. Although he has appeared more times in the entire series than any other character, whether as a boss, summon, or a normal NPC, his inclusion in Dissidia 012 marks his first truly playable appearance. Appearance Gilgamesh's appearance in Dissidia 012 is directly based on his original artwork by Yoshitaka Amano for Final Fantasy V, which in turn is based on a design by Tetsuya Nomura. He wears primarily red and gray armor with yellow accents, gray shorts with red polka-dots, and a horned hood. Gilgamesh's main weapon is a . Gilgamesh's first alternate outfit, "Special Red Cloak", is based on his Final Fantasy VIII appearance, where he has lighter armor and a red cloak that obscures most of his head and face. During EX Mode, his appearance is based on his Master Creatures figure and his Final Fantasy XII look. Gilgamesh's second alternate outfit, "Special Steel Armor", is based on his recurring sprite appearance. Gilgamesh wears heavier full-plate armor on his torso and arms with a hornless helmet. The lower half of his head is partially covered by a golden neck guard. His EX Mode is recolored to match his morphed appearance in Final Fantasy V while in the Interdimensional Rift, giving him darker skin, purple wrist guards, and black and red armor with purple jewels. Gilgamesh's Manikin, the Fallacious Giant, is turquoise. Unlocking Gilgamesh is not unlocked at the beginning of the game, similar to Gabranth and Shantotto in the original Dissidia. In order to unlock him as a playable character, the player is first required to beat the entirety of the Dissidia 012 storyline, then complete the first chapter of the 013 story. After these two things have been accomplished the player will need to go to the "Reports" section and beat the sixth scenario in Report 8 with Bartz. Doing all of this will unlock Gilgamesh in the PP Catalogue as a purchasable character. Story Unlike the other characters, Gilgamesh was not summoned to the world in which the wars take place, stumbling upon it by chance and retaining his memories because of it. Wandering the depths of the Rift, Gilgamesh finds himself at Pandaemonium during the twelfth cycle of war. Sensing the presence of his old rival, Bartz, Gilgamesh suddenly hears someone coming up behind him. He turns around, announcing his return to Bartz, only for Squall, Zidane, and Vaan to appear instead. Much to his confusion, not one of them remembers him from his visits to their respective original worlds, due to the memory loss caused by being summoned to the cycles of war. Realizing that Bartz is not among them, Gilgamesh walks off, leaving the three of them thoroughly confused. Just after he disappears, however, Bartz arrives, asking if he missed anything. Zidane asks him if he knows Gilgamesh, describing the swordsman's appearance to Bartz. Also having the same memory loss as the others, Bartz doesn't recall Gilgamesh, and denies knowing such a person. Later on, following his kidnapping at the hands of Kain, Bartz wakes up at the Rift. As he comes to his senses and begins to wander, trying to figure out where he is, a voice suddenly calls out to him from behind, saying "Well well, Bartz, we meet again!" Gilgamesh then jumps from the portal, landing on the ground in front of Bartz, and assumes a kabuki pose as Bartz seems to begin remembering him. Deciding that he doesn't recognize Gilgamesh after all, Bartz simply walks away, wondering aloud who Gilgamesh is. Crushed by his rival's nonchalant lack of memory, Gilgamesh reintroduces himself, trying to figure out why Bartz doesn't remember him. He explains that he had traveled to many worlds, and had finally come back from the Rift to get his promised rematch with Bartz. Still confused, Bartz ends up being persuaded into fighting Gilgamesh, in a battle that he ultimately wins. Surprised that Bartz has also been honing his skills since their last meeting, Gilgamesh declares that the battle is only beginning, only for Bartz to point out that he's fading. Much to Gilgamesh's surprise, he has been affected by the rules of the war, and, now defeated, must return to his original world (or rather, lack thereof). Much to his dismay, a portal opens beneath his feet and, despite his best attempts to resist being pulled in, Gilgamesh is sucked back into the Rift, swearing to return for a true rematch against Bartz someday. Battle Gilgamesh is described as a Scramble Fighter, where he picks a weapon at random when attacking. This makes the strength and effects of his attacks unpredictable. The weapons he may use when attacking are as follows: Each weapon's special ability is listed below: *'Excalibur' - All Bravery damage dealt is doubled. *'Excalipoor' - All Bravery damage is reduced to 1. *'Naginata' - Attack has greater range. *'Masamune' - Generates more EX Force than usual. *'Genji's Katana' - Depletes the opponent's EX Gauge. *'Zantetsuken' - Has a chance of inflicting Bravery Break. *'Battle Axe' - Attack does random damage. *'Chicken Knife' - The lower Gilgamesh's HP, the higher the Bravery damage done. Bravery attacks HP attacks EX Mode Ultimate Illusion N-gYSxkIUK4 Gilgamesh's EX Mode is Gilgamesh Morphing Time, where he transforms into his true form as seen in Final Fantasy V, giving him eight arms, different armor and a more monstrous face. While in EX Mode Gilgamesh gains the ability "Octo-Break." This ability causes each arm to wield any of the eight weapons used by Gilgamesh in battle. Whatever weapon(s) Gilgamesh is holding, their relevant attacking bonus is applied to all his attacks. This makes the exact benefits of Gilgamesh's EX Mode impossible to predict. Gilgamesh's attacks are also augmented to fire more projectiles or hit over larger areas, and do more damage. His EX Burst is called Strongest Sword, where seven blue Excalipoor and the red Excalibur rotate around in a circle in front of Gilgamesh. The player must press a button to select the Excalibur as it rotates around. Gilgamesh then performs several attacks with the blade and finishes the combo with Ultimate Illusion, an attack used by him in Final Fantasy XII, in which he jumps up and crashes down to the ground, striking the opponent with a shockwave to deal HP damage. If the Excalipoor is chosen, however, Gilgamesh will deal only one damage per hit, then he will look at the blade, realize it's not the Excalibur, and throw it away exasperatedly. The Excalipoor will fall on the enemy, dealing HP damage. Gallery Allusions *Gilgamesh's HP attacks are based on those he used against the party in several battles during the events of Final Fantasy V. *The weapons Gilgamesh carries during his EX Mode are references to weapons he has been seen wielding repeatedly throughout the series: **Masamune, Excalibur and Excalipoor are recurring abilities he may perform when summoned. ***Excalibur, in particular, is the legendary blade that Gilgamesh is seen searching for in several games. One of Gilgamesh's trademark weapons is Excalipoor: a false Excalibur found during his search. Both Excalibur and Excalipoor resemble the fake Tournesol that he wields in Final Fantasy XII. ***The Masamune has the appearance of Sephiroth's sword of the same name, albeit with a slightly shorter blade. **The Genji's Katana alludes to the Genji equipment that he carries in his various appearances and that can be stolen and dropped from him. In Dissidia 012, the Genji's Katana appears as a fake of Auron's Genji Blade from Final Fantasy X. ** Zantetsuken is Odin's weapon, which Gilgamesh takes from him and uses as one of his four random abilities as a Guardian Force in Final Fantasy VIII. He also possesses the blade in Final Fantasy XII, although it is designed differently, and the Dissidia 012 design is different from both of its appearances. **The Naginata and the Battle Axe are present on his various sprites, with the Naginata usually appearing alongside Gilgamesh in his sprite-based appearances, and the Battle Axe appearing only while he is in his morphed form in Final Fantasy V. The Battle Axe's effect of dealing random damage is identical to how axe and hammer-type weapons function in Final Fantasy XII. **The Chicken Knife is a weapon in Final Fantasy V that increases in power when the party escapes a battle, and is potentially the strongest weapon in the game. Although Gilgamesh has never wielded it, he has a penchant for running from battle when he loses. In addition, Bartz wields the Chicken Knife's counterpart, the Brave Blade, during his EX Burst. *At the beginning of a fight that features the extended introductory scene, Gilgamesh appears from an interdimensional portal on the ground, as an allusion to his travels through different dimensions following his banishment to the Rift by Exdeath. *The name of Gilgamesh's EX Mode is a reference to his transformation quotation prior to assuming his multi-armed boss form in Final Fantasy V. The quote itself was a reference to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *Gilgamesh's perfect EX Burst, Ultimate Illusion, is one of the attacks he uses during the first battle with him in Final Fantasy XII, used after he draws all of the fake blades that he uses in that battle. His cry of disappointment when failing his EX Burst, "This is far from the strongest of swords!" is what he says in Final Fantasy V when he attacks the party with Excalipoor and realizes it's a fake. *The fact that Gilgamesh is seen with not only Bartz, but also Squall, Zidane, and Vaan in the story is a reference to him being in the same games as all four of them in various forms. *In Final Fantasy VI Advance, Blade Dance is an attack exclusive to Gilgamesh. *At the end of his failed EX Burst, Gilgamesh throws the Excalipoor away, hitting the opponent and dealing HP damage. Though it does only 1 damage normally in other games, Throwing the Excalipoor does high damage as despite this handicap its attack power is usually very high. *When Gilgamesh is searching for Bartz, he runs into Vaan, Zidane, and Squall, who don't seem to remember him, despite the fact he was in each of their games with a different appearance. **Zidane states he does not recognize Gilgamesh because he only has two arms, which is a reference to the fact that the [[Gilgamesh#Final Fantasy IX|Gilgamesh from Final Fantasy IX]] has four arms. *When battling Yuna, Gilgamesh says "Ugh. I wouldn't mind being summoned by you." making a reference to him being a summon in several games. *His quotes when fighting both Zidane and Vaan allude to the fact that they are both thieves, and that, when fought as a boss, he has Genji equipment and weapons which can be stolen from him. Trivia *Gilgamesh's Excalibur is red and his Excalipoor is blue as they were in Final Fantasy VI. However, when he appeared with them as a summon in Final Fantasy VIII and Dissidia, Excalipoor was the red sword and Excalibur was blue. *Kazuya Nakai, known for his work in animes including One Piece as Zoro, Samurai Champloo as Mugen and Sengoku Basara as Date Masamune (coincidally, a warrior who wields multiple swords at once similar to Gilgamesh), took over the role of Gilgamesh's voice after , his Japanese voice actor from Final Fantasy XII, passed away on January 17, 2010http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daisuke_G%C5%8Dri#Death. This makes Gilgamesh, along with Vaan, the only characters not to have their original Japanese voice actors reprise their roles. **Additionally, Kazuya Nakai provided the voice of Wakka in Final Fantasy X. Gilgamesh's English voice actor in Final Fantasy XII, John DiMaggio, also voiced Wakka. *When Gilgamesh attacks with the Chicken Knife, clucking sounds are heard. There is also chicken graphics when the Chicken Knife is used. *Like Bartz, Gilgamesh summons his weapons in battle when he attacks and dismisses them afterward. *When Gilgamesh begins his EX Burst, he spins forward and crashes into the 'screen,' leaving a crack that breaks away to reveal the EX Burst background. This is a pun on the drama concept of "breaking the fourth wall," referring to when one acknowledges they are a character in a form of media. **In addition to this, his victory pose and FMV introduction hearkens to theater, which also features makeup similar to his red and white facial markings. His victory pose is also accompanied by a round of applause with confetti, giving him a theatrical theme in general. *If Gilgamesh wins through a HP attack in EX Mode, his extra arms will be holding the weapons he wielded while in his EX Mode during his Victory Pose. However, if he wins a fight through his EX Burst, his extra arms will not be holding any weapons since he disarmed himself during his EX Burst. *Two stars on the side of the opponent's head can be seen if Gilgamesh defeats them with an imperfect EX Burst. *Due to the random nature of his EX Mode, there are 16,777,216 different combinations for Gilgamesh's benefits while in EX Mode. *When using Excalipoor, Gilgamesh is the only character with attacks that can deal a set amount of damage regardless of Attack or Defense values. *Technically, Gilgamesh isn't a Warrior of Chaos, as he was not summoned into the war by the god, but rather went of his own will. *Despite being a playable character now, the Gilgamesh summon from the previous Dissidia game is still available. In fact, he summons himself during the battle to unlock him. References Category:Unreleased Material Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Characters